Kaa kidnaps the Twelve Princesses
It began to rain that same night and back at Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Queen Arianna's home, the twelve queens in question paced back and forth, worried about their daughters while Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike were seated at the table laid with a feast. "What could happen to them?" Queen Arianna. "Where could they be at this hour?" Tiana got her jacket on and said, "Girls, we better go out and look for them." "Agreed." Cinderella said as she got her coat on. Before they left, Belle turned to the ponies and dragon. "And remember, nobody eats a bite until we find them." "Be good." Ariel said. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie smirked as the twelve queens left, so they ate mashed potatoes. "Yummy!" Pinkie Pie said. "Not bad!" Rainbow Dash added. Twilight Sparkle shook her head saying, "No, no, no. You heard what they said, girls." "Twilight's right. We don't want to start dinner without them." Spike added. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash frowned then pouted. "Those girls have got to have their feet glued to the floor." Applejack mumbled. Meanwhile, with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, they were safe inside Kaa's tent in the jungle. At least they thought they were safe. The girls were in front of Kaa as the Indian python counted up the money they collected that night, "Bravo, girls!" "They like us." Lilo smiled. "200..." Kaa went on counting. "You twelve are sensational..." "Yes, but you mean we're great?" Kairi asked. "300...You girls are collossssial!" Kaa chopped himself an onion and ate it. "Does this mean we're actresses?" Amy smiled. "Yes, I will push you twelve in the public's eye." Kaa said. "Yeah right." Kilala joked. "Your faces, he will be on everybody's tongue!" Kaa said proudly. "Will he?" Susan asked. "Yes." Kaa replied, but then he noticed a small washer. "Watch this, girls." Angrily he bit it, and spoke snake language again as Namine and the others watched puzzled. Kaa then relaxed as if nothing happened and handed the washer to the girls, "For you, my little girls and my favorite niece, Viper." "For us?" Namine asked with a smile. "Gee, thanks, Uncle Kaa!" Viper said, hugging her "uncle". "We'll run home and tell our mothers!" Rapunzel added with a smile. Kaa was drinking some water, until he spat it out when he heard what Rapunzel said, "Home? Oh yes, going home to your mothers. That is very humorus." "You think this is a joke?" Minnie asked with a frown. "Oh yes." Kaa said laughing. "Yeah right, but we'll see you tomorrow before you can say "Find the white rabbit!" Alice said angrily. "Goodbye!" Wendy snapped angrily as they were about to leave, but Kaa caught them in his coils and said, "I don't blame you." "I'm not like those so-called, fair-weathered friends of yours. You can believe in me." Kaa said sinisterly as Olivia and her friends opened their eyes as the Indian python began to sing. Kaa: Trust in me "Uh oh." Olivia thought as her mind had gone blank and trance like colors filled her eyes. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel's eyes are filled with trance like colors and their minds had gone blank as well. Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me Lilo and her friends closed their eyes as his coils began to wrap around their bodies. You can sleep safe and sound Knowing I am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely Your sense will cease to exist Kairi and the other girls snored and Kaa went over to them saying, "You're snoring." "Sorry." Kairi replied, sleepily. Kaa: Trust in me Just in me Meanwhile, back outside, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle heard the Indian python singing so they went inside the tent seeing that Amy and her friends had been captured by Kaa. Kaa: Shut your eyes And trust in me Kaa laughed evilly and said "You won't be here in the morning, poor little helpless girls." Reverend Zachariah gasped and ran towards Kaa saying, "Kaa! Hold it, Kaa!" The tall crow smacked Kaa, who was about to eat them, right in his sinuses, causing the girls to wake up from a sleeping spell. "Ooooh, my sinussss." Kaa groaned, as he turned to Reverend Zachariah with a glare on his face. "You have just made a serious mistake, my friend. A very stupid..." "Now, now, now, Kaa. I was only..." Reverend Zachariah began to explain. "...mistake!" Kilala and her friends got out of Kaa's coils while the Indian python started to hypnotize the tall crow saying, "Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you." "No! Please, Kaa!" Reverend Zachariah said as his eyes are filled with trance like colors. "Both eyes if you please!" Kaa ordered as Reverend Zachariah went off with a ping out of his head with a goofy smile on his face. Kilala tries to push the coils off the branch with her strength. "You have just sealed your doom." Kilala successfully pushed the coils off the branch with her legs. When Kaa was about to strike the tall crow, he screamed as his coils dragged him all the way to the ground. "Hey look, brother." Jim Crow laughed. "Look, brother." Reverend Zachariah was still in a trance with a goofy smile on his face. "Wake up, brother." Lil' Urle poured water on the tall crow and snapped out of a trance. "Who, what, where, why, when? What happened?" Reverend Zachariah asked, dumbfoundedly. "You got hypnotized by Kaa, that's what happened." Kilala explained. "Oh." the tall crow said. Meanwhile, Kaa slithered out of the tent saying, "Just you wait until I get you in my coils." Just then, he tripped over the bamboo pole with a knot in his tail. As he saw the knot in his tail, he pulled harder as the bamboo broke and his coils made an accordian sound, bumping into Kaa. "Ooh, this is going to slow down my slithering." the Indian python groaned as he slithered slowly out of the jungle. Meanwhile, back in the tent, Susan laughed hysterically, but Jim Crow glared at the Science girl angrily. Susan stopped laughing as Jim Crow looked at her saying, "So you think you can be actresses now, can you?" "So you want to skip school now, do you?" Timothy asked, with a grin. "Yes, we want to stay away from school." Namine said firmly. "Well then, it looks like that it'll take a miracle to get us back home." Big Daddy Lou frowned. "Gee whiz." Viper groaned. With Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Arianna, they were still searching for their adoptive daughters, not caring about getting wet, "Minnie? Alice? Wendy? Olivia? Lilo? Kairi? Amy? Kilala? Susan? Namine? Viper? Rapunzel?" They began to call, "Girls! Where are you?" but no sign of the twelve girls, so they went on looking for their adoptive daughters. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake